Portadas (Novelas)
Aquí podréis ver todas las novelas del universo de Warhammer 40.000 y sobre que tratan. Herejía de Horus ' 166.jpg|Horus, señor de la guerra por Abnett, Dan (La Herejía de Horus)|link=Horus, señor de la guerra 105.jpg|Falsos Dioses por McNeil,Graham (La Herejía de Horus)|link=Falsos Dioses La galaxia en llamas.jpg|La Galaxia en Llamas por Counter, Ben (La Herejía de Horus)|link=La Galaxia en Llamas 607.jpg|La huida de la Eisenstein por Swallow, James (La Herejía de Horus)|link=La huida de la Eisenstein 777.jpg|Fulgrim por McNeil, Graham (La Herejía de Horus)|link=Fulgrim (libro) 814.jpg|El descenso de los ángeles por Scanlon, Mitchel (La Herejía de Horus)|link=El descenso de los ángeles 844.jpg|Legión por Abnett, Dan (La Herejía de Horus)|link=Legión (Novela) 874.jpg|Batalla por el Abismo por Counter,Ben (La Herejía de Horus)|link=Batalla por el Abismo 909.jpg|Mechanicum por McNeil, Graham (La Herejía de Horus)|link=Mechanicum (Novela) 913.jpg|Cuentos de la Herejía por varios autores (La Herejía de Horus)|link=Cuentos de la Herejía 920.jpg|Los ángeles Caídos por Lee, Mike (La Herejía de Horus)|link=Los Ángeles Caídos (Novela) 968.jpg|Los Mil Hijos por McNeil, Graham (La herejía de Horus)|link=Los Mil Hijos (Novela) 1007.jpg|Némesis por Swallow, James (La Herejía de Horus)|link=Némesis (libro) 1044.jpg|El primer hereje por Dembski-Bowden, Aaron (La herejía de Horus)|link=El primer hereje (Novela) 1053.jpg|Prospero en llamas por Abnett, Dan (La Herejía de Horus)|link=Prospero en llamas 1087.jpg|La Era de la Oscuridad por varios autores (La herejía de Horus)|link=La Era de la Oscuridad 727.jpg|La Herejía de Horus. La gran guía ilustrada por Merret, Alan (La Herejía de Horus)|link=La Herejía de Horus. La gran guía ilustrada Los muertos exiliados.jpg|Los muertos exiliados, McNeill, Graham (La Herejía de Horus) nov asedio.jpg|El Asedio de Deliverance, de Gav Thorpe la-batalla-de-calth_9788448006365.jpg|La Batalla de Calth, de Dan Abnett novela los primarcas.jpg|Los Primarcas, de Christian Dunn ' Batallas de los Marines Espaciales Helsreach.jpg|Helsreach, por Dembski-Bowden, Aaron (Batallas de los Marines Espaciales 1)|link=Helsreach mundo de rynn.jpg|Mundo de Rynn, por Parker, Steve. la caza de voldorius.jpg|La Caza de Voldorius, por Hoare, Andy. la purga de Kadillus.jpg|La Purga de Kadillus, por Thorpe, Gav. caida de damnos.jpg|La Caída de Damnos, por Kyme, Nick. batalla por el comlmillo.jpg|La Batalla por el Colmillo, por Wraight, Chris. la ruptura de gildar.jpg|La Fisura de Gildar, por Cawkwell, Sarah arquitecto de fe.jpg|Arquitecto del Destino, por Dunn, Christian. catecismo de odio.jpg|Catecismo de Odio, de Thorpe, Gav. Legion of the Damned-crop.jpg|La Legión de los Condenados, por Sanders,Rob VO Wrath-of-Iron.jpg|Furia de Hierro, de Chris Wraight VO kraken-b.jpg|Kraken, de Chris Wraight Death-of-Antagonis.jpg|La Muerte de Antagonis, de David Annandale novela Carne de Cretacia.jpg|Carne de Cretacia, por Andy Smillie Novela VO death integrity wikihammer.jpg|La Muerte de la Integridad, de Guy Haley Word Bearers (Portadores de la Palabra) ' Word bearers, 1,Dark Apostle.jpg|Dark Apostle, Anthony Reynolds (Los Portadores de la Palabra) Word Bearers, 2, Dark Disciple.jpg|Dark Disciple, Anthony Reynolds (Los Portadores de la Palabra) Word Bearers, 3, Dark Creed.jpg|Dark Creed, Anthony Reynolds (Los Portadores de la Palabra) Word bearers, Omnibus.jpg|Word Bearers Omnibus, Anthony Reynolds (Los Portadores de la Palabra) ' Caballeros Grises 7195-1.jpg|Los Caballeros Grises por Counter, Ben (Caballeros Grises 1)|link=Los Caballeros Grises W40k el adeptus oscuro.jpg|El Adeptus oscuro por Counter, Ben (Caballeros Grises 2)|link=El Adeptus oscuro Libro-warhammer-martillo-de-demonios.jpg|Martillo de demonios por Counter, Ben (Caballeros Grises 3)|link=Martillo de demonios Ciaphas Cain 722.jpg|Por el Emperador por Mitchell, Sandy (Ciaphas Cain, héroe del Imperio)|link=Por el Emperador Cavernas hielo sandy mitchell warhammer 40000.jpg|Cavernas de hielo por Mitchell, Sandy (Ciaphas Cain, héroe del Imperio 2)|link=Cavernas de hielo Mano traidor.jpg|La mano del traidor por Mitchell Sandy (Ciaphas Cain, héroe del Imperio 3)|link=La mano del traidor death or glory.jpeg|Muerte o Gloria por Mitchell, Sandy (Ciaphas Cain, héroe del Imperio) El Llamado del Deber.jpg|El Llamado del Deber por Mitchell, Sandy (Ciaphas Cain, héroe del Imperio) La ultima pelea de Cain.jpg|La Ultima Pelea de Cain por Mitchell, Sandy (Ciaphas Cain, héroe del Imperio) La Maniobra del Traidor.jpg|La Maniobra del Traidor por Mitchell, Sandy (Ciaphas Cain, héroe del Imperio) Dawn of war ' 2107-1.jpg|Dawn of War II por Roberson, Chris (Dawn of War)|link=Dawn of War II (libro) ASALTOGotoCS2570 f.jpg|Asalto (Dawn of War 1) por Goto, C.S. (Dawn of War)|link=Asalto (Dawn of War 1) Dawn of war ascension.jpg|Ascension (Dawn of War 2) por Goto, C.S. (Dawn od War)|link=Ascension (Dawn of War 2) 713.jpg|Tempestad (Dawn of War 3) por Goto, C.S. (Dawn of War)|link=Tempestad (Dawn of War 3) TM-044565.jpg|Pack Dawn of War I por Goto, C.S. (Dawn of War). Este pack, incluye los libros Asalto, Ascension y Tempestad.|link=Pack Dawn of War I ' Héroes de los Marines Espaciales Heroes de los marines espaciales.jpg|Héroes de los Marines Espaciales por varios autores (Héroes de los Marines Espaciales)|link=Héroes de los Marines Espaciales (héroes de los Marines Espaciales 1) Iron Warriors (Guerreros de Hierro) ' Iron Warriors, Storm of Iron.jpg|Storm of Iron, Graham McNeill (Guerreros de Hierro) Iron Warriors, iron warrior.jpg|Iron Warrior, Graham McNeill (Guerreros de Hierro) Iron Warriors Omnibus.jpg|Iron Warriors Omnibus, Graham McNeill (Guerreros de Hierro) ' Volúmenes independientes ' los angeles oscuros.jpg|Los Ángeles Oscuros por Thorpe,Gav (Volúmenes Independientes)|link=Los ángeles oscuros 944.jpg|Los Hermanos de la Serpiente por Abnett, Dan (Volúmenes independientes)|link=Los Hermanos de la Serpiente cruzada_de_los_mundos_de_sabbat_dan_abbnett_warhammer.jpg|La cruzada de los mundos de Sabbat por Abnett, Dan (Volúmenes independientes)|link=La cruzada de los mundos de Sabbat ' Ultramarines ' tapa omnibus ultramarines.jpg|Ómnibus de la saga Ultramarines por McNeil, Graham (Ultramarines). Este libro contiene El portador de la noche, Guerreros de Ultramar y Cielo muerto, Sol negro, además del cuento Cadenas de mando.|link=Omnibus Ultramarines Ultramarines-Omni-II.jpg|Segundo Ómnibus de la saga Ultramarines por McNeil, Graham (Ultramarines). Este libro contiene Campo de la Muerte, Coraje y Honor y el Legado del Capitulo.|link=Segundo Omnibus de los Ultrmarines 1080-1.jpg|El portador de la noche por McNeil, Graham (Ultramarines)|link=El portador de la noche ultramar_0.jpg|Guerreros de Ultramar por McNeil, Graham (Ultramarines)|link=Guerreros de Ultramar 138.jpg|Cielo muerto, Sol negro por McNeil, Graham (Ultramarines)|link=Cielo muerto, Sol negro 856.jpg|Campo de la muerte por McNeil, Graham (Ultramarines)|link=Campo de la muerte 951.jpg|Coraje y honor por McNeil, Graham (Ultramarines)|link=Coraje y honor 988.jpg|El legado del Capítulo por McNeil, Graham (Ultramarines)|link=El legado del Capítulo ' Lobos Espaciales ' 928.jpg|Omnibus Lobo Espacial por King, William (Lobos Espaciales). Este libro contiene las novelas Lobo Espacial, Garra de Ragnar y Cazador Gris.|link=Lobo Espacial (omnibus) Warhammer 40k - Lobo Espacial.jpg|Lobo Espacial por King, William (Lobos Espaciales)|link=Lobo Espacial (libro) ragnarsclawnew.jpg|La garra de Ragnar por King, William (Lobos Espaciales)|link=La garra de Ragnar cazador_gris_0.jpg|Cazador Gris por King, William (Lobos Espaciales)|link=Cazador Gris cuchillo de lobo.jpg|Cuchillo de lobo por King, William (Lobos Espaciales)|link=Cuchillo de lobo 623.jpg|Los hijos de Fenris por Lightner, Lee (Lobos Espaciales)|link=Los hijos de Fenris 999.jpg|Honor de lobo por Lightner, Lee (Lobos Espaciales)|link=Honor de lobo ' Ángeles Sangrientos ' deus encarmine.jpg|Deus Encarmine por Swallow, James (Los Ángeles Sangrientos)|link=Deus encarmine deus sanguinius.jpg|Deus Sanguinius por Swallow, James (Los Ángeles Sangrientos)|link=Deus Sanguinius furia roja angeles sangrientos.jpg|Furia Roja por Swallow, James (Los Ángeles Sangrientos)|link=Furia Roja marea negra angeles sangrientos.jpg|Marea Negra por Swallow, James (Los Ángeles Sangrientos)|link=Marea negra ' Trilogía de la Guerra de la Inquisición ' draco, trilogia de la guerra dela inquisicion 1.jpg|Draco, por Watson, Ian (Trilogía de la guerra de la Inqusición)|link=Draco arlequin, trilogia de la guerra de la inquisicion 2.jpg|Arlequín por Watson, Ian (Trilogía de la guerra de la Inquisición)|link=Arlequín Hijo del Caos.jpg|El Hijo del Caos por Watson, Ian (Trilogía de la Guerra de la Inquisición)|link=Hijo del Caos ' Trilogía del Libro del Fuego ' salamandra, trilogia del libro del fuego 1.jpg|Salamandra por Kyme, Nick (Trilogía del Libro del Fuego)|link=Salamandra draco de fuego, trilogia del libro del fuego 2.jpg|Draco de Fuego por Kyme, Nick (Trilogía del Libro de Fuego)|link=Draco de Fuego Trilogia del libro de fuego, 3, Nocturne.jpg|Nocturne porKyme, Nick (Trilogía del Libro de Fuego) ' Los Fantasmas de Gaunt - La Fundación ' los fantasmas de Gaunt, la fundacion (ed.coleccionista).jpg|Los Fantasmas de Gaunt-La Fundación por Abnett, Dan edición coleccionista (Los Fantasmas de Gaunt-La Fundación). Este libro contiene Los Primeros de Tanith, El Hacedor de Fantasmas y Necrópolis.|link=Los Fantasmas de Gaunt-La Fundación los primeros de tanith (FGaunt La fundacion 1).jpg|Los Primeros de Tanith por Abnett, Dan (Los Fantasmas de Gaunt-La Fundación)|link=Los primeros de Tanith el hacedor de fantasmas (FGaunt la fundacion 2).jpg|El hacedor de fantasmas por Abnett, Dan (Los Fantasmas de Gaunt-La Fundación)|link=El hacedor de fantasmas necropolis (FGaunt la fundacion 3).jpg|Necrópolis por Abnett, Dan (Los Fantasmas de Gaunt-La Fundación)|link=Necrópolis ' Los Fantasmas de Gaunt - La Santa ' Los fantasmas de gaunt 2, la santa.jpg|Los Fantasmas de Gaunt - La santa por Abnett, Dan (edición coleccionista). Este libro contiene Guardia de Honor, Armas de Tanith, Plata pura y Santa Sabbat mártir.|link=La Santa Guardia de honor (FGaunt la santa 1)-crop.jpg|Guardia de Honor por Abnett, Dan (Los Fantasmas de Gaunt-La Santa)|link=Guardia de Honor armas de tanith (FGaunt la santa 2)-crop.jpg|Armas de Tanith por Abnett, Dan (Los Fantasmas de Gaunt-La Santa)|link=Armas de Tanith plata pura (FGaunt la santa 3)-crop.jpg|Plata pura por Abnett, Dan (Los Fantasmas de Gaunt-La Santa)|link=Plata pura Santa Sabbatmartir (FGaunt la santa 4).jpg|Santa Sabbat mártir por Abnett, Dan (Los Fantasmas de Gaunt-La Santa)|link=Santa Sabbat mártir ' Los Fantasmas de Gaunt-La victoria ' 959.jpg|Pacto sangriento por Abnett, Dan (Los Fantasmas de Gaunt-La Victoria)|link=Pacto sangriento Salvation's Reach.jpg|Salvation's Reach por Abnett, Dan (Los Fantasmas de Gaunt-La Victoria) ' Los Fantasmas de Gaunt-Los Olvidados ' general_traidor.jpg|General traidor por Abnett, Dan (Los Fantasmas de Gaunt-Los Olvidados)|link=General traidor 4298.jpg|La última orden por Abnett, Dan (Los Fantasmas de Gaunt-Los Olvidados)|link=La última orden 564.jpg|La armadura del desprecio por Abnett, Dan (Los Fantasmas de Gaunt-Los Olvidados)|link=La armadura del desprecio 845.jpg|Sólo en la muerte por Abnett, Dan (Los Fantasmas de Gaunt-Los Olvidados)|link=Sólo en la muerte ' Trilogía del Inquisidor Eisenhorn ' xenos.jpg|Xenos por Abnett, Dan (Trilogía del Inquisidor Eisenhorn)|link=Xenos MALLEUS-28136.jpg|Malleus por Abnett, Dan (Trilogía del Inquisidor Eisenhorn)|link=Malleus hereticus.jpg|Hereticus por Abnett, Dan (Trilogía del Inquisidor Eisenhorn)|link=Hereticus 20087579_eisenhorn.jpg|Eisenhorn por Abnett, Dan (Edición coleccionista). Este libro contiene Xenos, Malleus y Hereticus.|link=Eisenhorn (libro) ' Ravenor ' ravenor.jpg|Ravenor por Abnett, Dan (Ravenor)|link=Ravenor (libro) el regreso de ravenor.jpg|El regreso de Ravenor por Abnett, Dan (Ravenor)|link=El regreso de Ravenor Ravenor Fugitivo.jpg|Ravenor Fugitivo por Abnett,Dan (Ravenor) ' Los Amos de la noche cazador-de-almas_9788448003432.jpg|Cazador de almas por Dembski-Bowden, Aaron (Los Amos de la noche)|link=Cazador de almas cosechador-de-sangre_9788448006341.jpg|Cosechador de sangre por Dembski-Bowden, Aaron (Los Amos de la Noche) Void-Stalker.jpg|Vacio acosador por Bembski-Bowden, Aaron (Los Amos de la Noche) La senda de los Eldar ' la-senda-del-guerrero_9788448044763.jpg|La Senda del Guerrero, de Gav Thorpe|link=La Senda del Guerrero nov05-crop.jpg|La Senda del Vidente, de Gav Thorpe Path of the Renegade-crop.jpg|La Senda del Renegado, de Gav Thorpe path-of-the-outcast.jpg|La Senda del proscrito, de Gav Thorpe Path of the Incubus.png|Path of the Incubus por Andy Chambers ' Volúmenes en Versión Original ' BG01.jpg|Execution Hour, de Gordon Rennie BG02.jpg|Shadow Point, de Gordon Rennie BW01.jpg|Emperor's Mercy, de Henry Zou DW.jpg|Death World, de Steve Lyons DW01.jpg|Warrior Brood, de C.S.Goto DW02.jpg|Warrior Coven, de C.S.Goto EP.jpg|Eldar Prophecy, de C.S.Goto Farseer.jpg|Farseer, de William King FW.jpg|Fire Warrior, de Simon Spurrier IG01.jpg|Fifteen Hours, de Mitchel Scanlon Desert Raiders.png|Desert Raiders por Lucien Soulban IG05.jpg|Ice Guard, de Steve Lyons IG06.jpg|Gunheads, de Steve Parker IG07.jpg|Cadian Blood, de Aaron Dembski-Bowden nov10-crop.jpg|Redemption Corps, de Rob Sanders RS01.jpg|Rogue Star, de Andy Hoare RT02.jpg|Star of Damocles, de Andy Hoare nov11.jpg|The Emperor's Finest, de Sandy Mitchell nov12-crop.jpg|Ciaphas Cain Defender of the Imperium, de Sandy Mitchell nov13-crop.jpg|Ciaphas Cain Hero of the Imperium, de Sandy Mitchell Ciaphas Cain The Greater Good Wikihammer.png|Ciaphas Cain, The Greater Good por Sandy Mitchell nov14-crop.jpg|Flesh and Iron, de Henry Zou nov15-crop.jpg|Blood Gorgons, de Henry Zou nov16-crop.jpg|Fear the Alien, por Christian Dunn nov17-crop.jpg|Victories of the Space Marines, de Varios Autores nov19-crop.jpg|Enforcer, the Shira Calpurnia Omnibus, de Mathew Farrer nov20-crop.jpg|The Blood Angels Omnibus, de James Swallow nov21-crop.jpg|Sons of Dorn, de Chris Roberson nov22-crop.jpg|Titanicus, de Dan Abnett nov23-crop.jpg|Space Wolf, the Second Omnibus, de William King y Lee Lightner nov01-crop.jpg|Faith &Fire, de James Swallow nov02-crop.jpg|Hammer & Anvil, de James Swallow nov04 ilustraciones-crop.jpg|The Emperors Will, Agents of the Imperium (Ilustraciones) nov06-crop.jpg|Imperial Glory, de Richard Williams nov07-crop.jpg|Savage Scars, de Andy Hoare nov08-crop.jpg|Hammer of the Emperor, de Lucian Soulban, Steve Parker y Steve Lyons nov09-crop.jpg|Dead Men Walking, de Steve Lyons aurellian.jpg|Aurelian, de Aaron Dembski-Bowden The Emperors Gift-crop.jpg|The Emperors Gift, de Aaron Dembski-Bowden shadows-of-treachery.jpg|Shadows of Treachery, de Christian Dunn y Nick Kyme Angel-of-Fire.jpg|Angel of Fire, de William King fear-to-tread.jpg|Fear to Tread, de James Swallow priests-of-mars.jpg|Priests of Mars, de Graham McNeill VO souldrinker omni.jpg|The Soul Drinkers Omnibus, de Ben Counter Soul Drinkers Segundo Omnibus.png|The Soul Drinkers Second Omnibus, de Ben Counter VO relatos varios hammer-and-bolter vol1.jpg|The Best of Hammer and Bolter. Vol 1 (Varios Autores) VO Phalanx.jpg|Phalanx, de Ben Counter VO treacheries-of-the-space-marines.jpg|Treacheries of the Space Marines, por Christian Dunn Kryptos.jpg|Kryptos, de Graham McNeill nov midnight.jpg|Midnight on the street of Knives, de Andy Chambers nov hive.jpg|Hive of the Dead, de C.Z.Dunn nov atlas.jpg|Atlas Infernal, de Rob Sanders Kill_Team_Wikihammer.png|Kill Team por Gav Thorpe Deathwatch_Wikihammer.png|Deathwatch por Steve Parker Libro Brotherhood of the storm.jpg|Brotherhood of the Storm, de Chris Wraight novela Pariah.jpg|Pariah, de Dan Abnett Novela Ravenwing.jpg|Ravenwing, de Gav Thorpe novela scorched earth.jpg|Scorched Earth, de Nick Kyme novela torturers-thirst.jpg|Torturer's Thirst, de Andy Smillie (Relato) nov3.jpg|Fist of Demetrius, de William King nov2.jpg|Betrayer, de Aaron Dembsky Bowden nov5.jpg|Ahriman:Exile, de John French Mephiston portada .jpg|Mephiston Lord of Death de David Annandale Eclipse of Hope.png|Eclipse of Hope por David Annandale Comissar Wikihammer.png|Commissar por Andy Hoare Yarrick Chains of Golgotha.png|Yarrick, Chains of Golgotha por David Annandale The book of the Lion Wikihammer.jpg|The Book of The Lion por Graeme Lyon Angel of Darkness Wikihammer.jpg|Angels of Darkness por Gav Thorpe Battle Brothers Wikihammer.jpg|Battle Brothers por Gav Thorpe Evil EYe.png|Evil Eye por David Annandale The Weakness of Others.png|The Weakness of Others por Laurie Goulding Legends of the Space Marines.png|Legends of the Space Marines por Christian Dunn The Malcador.png|The Sigilite,de Chris wraight Nov4.jpg|Mark of Calth, de Laurie Goulding Angel_Exterminatus_Wikihammer_40K.png|Angel Exterminatus, de Graham McNeill novela lords of mars.jpg|Lords Of Mars, de Graham McNeill ' Audiodramas ' audiodrama 01.jpg|Helion Rain, de George Mann audiodrama 02.jpg|Red and Black, de James Swallow audiodrama 03.jpg|The Madness Within, de Steve Lyons audiodrama 04.jpg|Thorn and Talon, de Dan Abnett audiodrama 05.jpg|Garro Legion of One, de James Swallow audiodrama 06.jpg|Garro Oath of Moment, de James Swallow audiodrama 07.jpg|Raven's Flight, de Gav Thorpe audiodrama Butchers-Nails.jpg|Butcher's Nails, de Aaron Dembski-Bowden audiodrama Sisters_of_Silence.jpg|Sister of Silence, de Edward Knight audiodrama chosen-of-khorne.jpg|Chosen of Khorne, de Anthony Reynolds audiodrama perfection.jpg|Perfection, de Nick Kyme audio EyeofVengence-crop.jpg|Eye of Vengeance, de Graham McNeill audio LabyrinthSorrows-crop.jpg|Labyrinth of Sorrows, de George Mann audio Dead-in-the-Water.jpg|Dead in the Water, de Sandy Mitchell audio Fireborn.jpg|Fireborn, de Nick Kyme audio Heart-of-Rage.jpg|Heart of Rage, de James Swallow audio malediction.jpg|Malediction, de C.Z.Dunn audio Thunder-from-Fenris.jpg|Thunder from Fenris, de Nick Kyme audio Waiting-Death.jpg|Waiting Death, de Steve Lyons Bloodspire AUDIODRAMA.jpg|Bloodspire, de C.Z.Dunn audio Deathwolf.jpg|Deathwolf, de Andy Smillie audio-mission-purge.jpg|Mission: Purge, de Gav Thorpe grey-angel.jpg|Grey Angel, de John French audiodrama bloodquest.jpg|Bloodquest, de Ben Counter audiodrama ascension.jpg|The Ascension of Balthasar, de C.Z.Dunn audio doomseeker.jpg|Doomseeker, de Nick Kyme Audiodramas herejia recopilatorio 1_6 con scripts.jpg|Guiones de los audiodramas 1 a 6 de la Herejía, editados por Christian Dunn ' Portadas de Códex ' codex marines-crop.jpg|Marines Espaciales Codex Angeles Oscuros Wikihammer.png|Ángeles Oscuros codex angeles sangrientos-crop.jpg|Ángeles Sangrientos codex lobos esp-crop.jpg|Lobos Espaciales codex templarios negros-crop.jpg|Templarios Negros codex caballeros grises-crop.jpg|Caballeros Grises codex GI-crop.jpg|Guardia Imperial Codex Catachan Wikiahmmer.png|Catachan codex inquisicion.jpg|Inquisición Codex Marines Espaciales del Caos Wikihammer.jpg|Marines Espaciales del Caos codex demonios-crop.jpg|Demonios codex eldar oscuro-crop.jpg|Eldars Oscuros codex eldars-crop.jpg|Eldars codex orkos-crop.jpg|Orkos codex tau-crop.jpg|Imperio Tau codex tiránidos-crop.jpg|Tiránidos Codex Necron Wikihammer.png|Necrones ' Expansiones ' expansion Apocalipsis-crop.jpg|Apocalipsis expansion misiones de combate-crop.jpg|Misiones de Combate expansion planetstrike-crop.jpg|Planetstrike expansion apocalipsis reloaded-crop.jpg|Apocalipsis Reload expansion muerte en las calles-crop.jpg|Muerte en las calles Reglamento Necromunda Wikihammer.png|Necromunda Death from the skies.jpg|Death from the skies ' Categoría:General Categoría:Novelas de Warhammer 40.000